Guild War
=Overview= The Guild War is a three day battle event during which you and your Guild members build your defenses and attempt to raze your opponent’s Keep. The all-out War rewards success and persistence as Guilds vie for the top ranks to earn glory and prizes! At the end of each War, participants receive a pile of War Tokens to use at the War Shop, and the Guild earns Crowns towards its War Ranking. At the end of each Season, the big rewards come out: War Tokens, Diamonds, and War Boxes! *Sudden Death: Attack Points will generate 3x as fast on day 2 of a war and 5x as fast on day 3 of a war. *More Tokens: Wars that last more than 23 hours will give 1.9x as many War Tokens and wars that last 47 hours will give 2.8x as many War Tokens. This includes, wins, losses and surrenders. *No Quick Surrender: Wars can no longer be surrendered within the first 24 hours. Terms Results War ends when one Guild has defeated the other’s Keep, or after three days the War ends in a Draw. Basics Matchmaking *When a Guild Leader, Champion, or Officer queues for War, your Guild enters the pool of available Guilds for matchmaking. *Matchmaking occurs once daily at 11 AM CST. *Matchmaking attempts to match your Guild to one with a similar ranking. Attack Points *Each player earns Attack Points over time - 1 every 2 hours. *Attacking costs vary based on the type of Tower: **Initial 3 Towers: 5 Attack Points **Keep: 20 Attack Points **All other Towers: 10 Attack Points *Attack Points can be gifted to other Guild members by going to the Coordinate screen and tapping on the Gift icon next to the target player. Attacking *Normally, each of your Heroes can only attack once per War. However, if you want to use your heroes a second time you can spend 5 Attack Points to refresh all of your used heroes. Be careful though, the more you spend your Attack Points refreshing, the fewer attacks you can make. *Each team can initially attack the first three near Towers. Once each of those Towers has been defeated, the Towers behind that Tower on the Map become available to attack. *Once a path to the Keep is available, the Keep becomes vulnerable - go for the win! Victory Once a Guild defeats the opposing Keep, the War is won. After a War is completed, the Guild Leader or Champion can queue up for another opponent. If neither Guild is victories after three days, the war is a draw. War Rewards When a War ends, anyone who was TL 40 when the war started, participated in the entire War (did not leave and rejoin), and who has been in the Guild for at least 24 hours earns War Tokens. The winning side earns twice as many as the losing side. The winning Guild also takes Crowns from the losing Guild. Surrender Guilds may occasionally be faced with an insurmountable opponent. In these rare situations, the Guild Leader or Champions will have the option to surrender so the Guild may move on to more favorable conditions. During a Battle Once you’re in a Battle you can see the defending Guild laid out on the War Map. Each Guild is assigned 11 positions on the map: *7 Towers: assign teams here to defend these locations *3 Mage Towers: high value Towers that provide ally buffs or enemy debuffs. Beware: once your enemy takes over your Mage Towers, you lose the buff! *1 Keep: this is ultimate target. Defeat all of the teams in your opponent’s Keep and you win the War! Players must attack one of the outermost Towers first, but not all of them have to be destroyed. Once a Tower is destroyed the Towers behind it become targetable. This allows Guilds to choose the easiest path to the Keep. The Keep functions like a Tower as well. Once one of the two towers in front of the Keep is destroyed, the Keep becomes targetable. Once the Keep is destroyed the War is over. Attacking Players need Attack Points and Heroes in order to Attack. Attack Points accrue over time and can be gifted to other Guild members. Heroes become exhausted after attacking and can't be used again until you spend 5 Attack Points to refresh all of your used heroes. Winning an Attack earns you 10 War Tokens. Defending Each Tower can have multiple lineups defending it. All of the lineups have to be defeated for the Tower to be Destroyed. Two Waves # The first wave of each Lineup is a set of Minions. The type of Minions are predetermined but the power varies based on the power of the defending Heroes in the second Wave. # The second wave is a team of Heroes set by the defending Guild. If you don't defeat a lineup, the defending Minions and Heroes retain their health and energy. So it is always best to win a Fight on the first attempt. Setting Defenses Players can set one defensive team by going to the Coordinate button and selecting Edit Defense on their row. Players can choose which Tower their defensive team is in by selecting a Tower with an empty spot and selecting Edit. Guild Leaders and Champions can move anyones defensive teams to better defend their Keep. Make sure to fill your Keep with the strongest lineups. For the other Towers, pay attention to which Towers are connected to which. Remember that if any Tower falls, all the Towers behind it become attackable. Mage Towers Mage Towers are a feature that offer more defensive choices and offensive targets. Once at Guild Level 3 the guild will be able to build the 3 Mage Towers through the Guild Perk system. Each Mage Tower offers 3 unique bonuses to choose from. Only one bonus from each Mage Tower can be selected at a time. Once a War starts Mage Towers grant their bonus to ALL fights in the war. Only once the Mage Tower is destroyed is the Bonus removed. War Rankings How Battles Affect Rank Winning or losing a Battle will adjust each Guild’s Crowns. *If your Guild is ranked higher than your opponent, you will gain few crowns for winning, and could lose a lot of crowns if you lose. *If you’re ranked lower than your opponent, you will gain lots of crowns if you win, and won’t lose as many if you lose. *You can’t lose crowns if you don’t have any to begin with. Rankings The Rankings screen shows Guilds sorted by Crowns. Only Guilds that have completed at least one War in the current Season show up. New Guilds start with 0 Crowns. After that, Crowns are adjusted by War wins and losses. To help keep Guilds from reaching unattainably high values, at the start of each Season, Guilds will carry over half of their Crowns from the last Season into the next one. Rank Tiers Rank Tiers are used to determine which Season Rewards each Guild receives. The top few tiers are based on the absolute rank of the Guild; the rest are based on percentile rank. Rank Tiers are represented by ornate shield icons on the Ranking screen. Seasons War is divided up into Seasons. At the end of each Season Guilds will be rewarded a large number of War Tokens, Gold and War Boxes. The Higher ranked your Guild, the bigger your reward. Top Guilds will also get Diamonds. Everyone in the Guild will get the same rewards.